Seryu Ubiquitous
Seryu Ubiquitous was a member of the Jaegers, formerly of the Imperial Police. She was a young girl with a strong (and twisted) sense of justice. She was the owner of the Teigu, "Hekatonkheires" until she was killed by Paul Gekko. She is the Younger sister of Saya Uzuki. Appearance Seryu was a young woman with auburn hair and amber eyes. During her first appearance, she wore her hair in a long ponytail that almost reached the ground, but it was shortened to shoulder-length after becoming a Jaeger. She was typically seen in a military uniform in favor of dresses and casual wear, and was frequently attired in upper-body armor. Her arms are metallic in place of flesh due to the heavy body modifications performed upon her by Dr. Stylish and lost it due to Paul Gekko eating the Weapons and Arsenals. Personality Although she initially appeared as a kind and compassionate person, Seryu is ruthless, psychotic and unstable. She was seen to enjoy killing to a high extent those of whom she considered to be evil, almost as if it was a hobby. She has a strong fixation upon "Justice", originating from her father's service in the Imperial Army and subsequent death. She also highly respected Ogre the Demon, her superior and teacher, and was heavily anguished by his death as well. Her opinion of justice is blunt, as she believes Night Raid is evil for their actions as assassins, but believes killing in service to justice is always right, which ultimately makes her opinion of murder similar to theirs, if not completely the same and before her death, Seryu was then enraged and jealous at Paul Gekko for stealing the killing in service to justice is always right and then shocked of Paul Gekko transforming into a Ultimate Danger Beast. This jealousy leads to replacing her opinion of murder into being a evil rival of Paul Gekko. At the Death in the hands of Paul Gekko, Seryu developed the sense of sadness because Paul Gekko met her sister who healed him in Konohatropolis. Seryu's death leads to Saya being filled rage. Background Early Life and Death Her Older sister, Saya Uzuki takes Paul Gekko to the capital where she tended his wounds. After Paul Gekko is healed, she said he would close her eyes and let him escape as an act of gratefulness towards the kind woman. Seryu was willing to go as far as to allow Dr. Stylish to implant weapons into her body in order to better punish those she considers evil. Her mentor and superior, Captain Ogre, and her father were part of the Imperial Police and both met their ends at hands of revolutionaries, causing Seryu's extreme thirst for punishing evil. She is often seen with her pet dog Koro, which is actually a Biological Teigu. She briefly meets Tatsumi, and is unaware of the fact that he is a member of Night Raid. Later in Ka Boa Bu, she meets Paul Gekko and the gang during the space battle in Sector Beta. Seryu then engages Paul while Seryu's Teigu gives chase to Kyoji and company. Eventually in the nick of time Sheele succeeds in cutting off both of Seryu's arms, to discover that Seryu also had guns implanted into her arms. Sheele cuts off the guns as well. Mine is grabbed and her arm is broken by Hekatonkheires who had entered it's Beserker Mode. She is about to be crushed when Sheele jumps in and cuts it's arm, freeing Mine. Suddenly Sheele is shot in the back. The shot came from a gun that was implanted in Seryu's mouth. Sheele is then bitten by Hekatonkheires and decapitated from the waist. Mine cries out to Sheele, who uses Extacy's ability to radiate a bright light and tells Mine to escape but Mine sees Paul Gekko rushing to save Sheele. Sheele then reminisces about her time with Night Raid, and apologizes to Tatsumi that she won't be able to stay with him anymore despite their short time together. She is then about to be devoured but her corpse was saved by Paul Gekko. Eventually in retaliation, Paul Gekko; enraged, unleashed his Divine Mode, ate both the suicide bomb and the gun inside Seryu's head, decapitated Hekatonkheires after chasing and trapping his family and friends from the waist and let's Teigu the Imperial Pokemon crush Seryu's stomach and decapitated her on the waist to avenge Sheele and Saya appeared in an angry face that her sister may not be trusted to the Eggman Empire considering her a traitor but saw her sister dying. Seryu was sad why would her sister betray her. Paul Gekko buried Sheele's body in the the Mountains of Ka Boa Bu, transforms into his Perfect Form and flies off to save the Dens Fleet. With Hekatonkheires dying with Seryu learning that Paul Gekko is the friend of her father, Kurome is shocked that Paul Gekko's transformation into a God makes Kurome a worthy opponent and rival as she races to sector beta. Wave notices Kurome's absence and tailed after his comrade only to find Paul Gekko and Kurome in the space battle as they are clashing that causing large portion the Egg Fleet to be demolished. Saya sees her sister died. Seryu speaks his last words on not hating his friend; Paul Gekko since he met him after killing Sheele and Saya screams in pain, crying out to her sister. Legacy Seryu's death leads to Saya being filled rage thus awakening her Rinne Sharingan. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon Category:Deceased Characters Family *Saya Uzuki- Older Sister See Also *Seryu Ubiquitous Gallery Paul's Revenge.png Paul Gekko vs. Koro.png Seryu Angry.png Paul Gekko brutal Bite.png Koro's Death (Fanon).png Seryu Shocked (Fanon).png Sadamitsu slays Koro.png Seryu injured.png Seryu killed by Paul Gekko in Manga.png Sadamitsu vs. Koro.png Slideshow Seryu's shocking personality.png|Seryu is little shocked of Paul Gekko's wrath Paul Gekko vs. Seryu and Koro.png|Paul Gekko prepares to fight Seryu Paul's Revenge.png|Paul Gekko retaliates on Seryu and Koro Paul Gekko brutal Bite.png|Seryu being injured by Paul's attack Paul Gekko vs. Koro.png|Paul using the Tailed Beast Bomb Sadamitsu vs. Koro.png|Koro attempts to block the Paul's deadly attack Koro's Death (Fanon).png|Sheele's death avenged by Paul and Koro was sliced on the waist Seryu Shocked (Fanon).png|Seryu shocked of Koro being shot and sliced Sadamitsu's revenge.png|Seryu attempts to take down Paul's Tailed Beast Mode Sadamitsu slays Koro.png|Usui Sadamitsu's Tailed Beast Bomb Seryu's Death (Fanon).png|Seryu lost the Bomb and the Weapons inside her body and was sliced in half Seryu injured.png|Seryu before her death Seryu's Death in Anime.png|Seryu and Koro passes away after being slain by Paul Gekko Saya's Hatred (2016).png|Saya, Seryu's Sister Enraged Saya and Mine Enraged.png|Saya and Mine wanting revenge on Paul Gekko Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon Category:Deceased Characters